


It's never enough

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Stephen Strange, F/M, Hurt Stephen Strange, Implied Sexual Content, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mental Instability, Oblivious Tony Stark, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Tony Stark, Smut, Top Stephen Strange, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: The days passed in that spaceship and Anthony considered him a great friend.And that was the problem. Stephen does not want his friendship, it is not enough for him.He wants all of him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Kudos: 66





	It's never enough

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my bad english.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

_It's never enough for me_   
_Because I always want more from you_

Stephen never believed that there was a possibility of falling in love with a person by watching millions of futures. He is fully aware that everything he experienced was not real, all those scenarios were merely a matter of the Time Stone, an aid to face and win the dreaded titan. He was just doing his job of protecting this reality, ensuring the well-being of innocent people.

He is a Master of the Mystic Arts who fulfilled his duty.

But that justification wasn't enough to keep him from falling deeply in love with Tony. That man is a wonder of a human being and Stephen had the good fortune to remain by his side in many futures, but again he reminded himself sourly that this never happened; that forgetting what he lived with the billionaire was the best.

The Guardians volunteered to return them to their planet. The doctor could open a portal and save themselves the trouble, but his selfish wishes to stay with Tony during the journey silenced this information. Suddenly the brunette was the first to approach, at first they talked about the results that the sorcerer saw and obviously that Stephen never told him that the two were lovers, husbands and even had children. The doctor was unaware that magic could make a man beget until some futures showed him the different ways to achieve it.

Sporadically the young Parker would join the talks of the engineer and the doctor, appearing excited as a child in Disneyland by the curiosity of how magic is handled. Other times both adults would engage in deeper conversations, Tony recounting his bad experience in Afghanistan and Stephen about his terrible car accident. It was quite comfortable that the two could understand each other perfectly and the former neurosurgeon would spend hours listening to the melodious voice of his beloved.

When the Benatar broke down in the middle of space, Vincent was happy because that meant Tony would stay with him.

The days passed in that spaceship and Anthony considered him a great friend.

And that was the problem. Stephen does not want his friendship, it is not enough for him.

He wants all of him.

_I would like to make you happier_   
_Today tomorrow always until the end_

Happiness is not eternal.

Seeing how the man he loves goes with euphoria towards the blonde provokes in Stephen a host of horrible sensations, starting with jealousy and ending with disappointment. What did i expect? What Tony will forget about his fiancée and throw himself into his arms? Contrary to the slander they said, the brunette was not the type of man who would abandon or cheat on a person he loves. This is just another proof of how incredible Anthony is, however it increases the suffering in the jet's heart.

It is inevitable not to want Pepper Potts to be dragged to hell while he is a spectator of how the woman is deserving of the passion-laden kisses and the loving gaze of the engineer. The sorcerer's stomach twists with anger and before he fled the place, Tony takes his hand warmly. The gesture causes a rubatosis and the doctor's cheeks take on a slight blush.

The armor hero introduces him to the others and clarifies that he was an important piece to win over Thanos.

Stephen fantasized that Tony was presenting him as the love of his life, that only he had the heart of the invincible and great Iron Man.

Unfortunately it would remain a mere fantasy.

Everyone celebrates that the war is over and Tony unhesitatingly throws a party.

Watching the couple dance, Stephen thinks that he would make Tony immensely happy every day until his death.

_If only she disappeared..._

The sorcerer is frightened by that dark thought. She removes that atrocious idea from her memory and for the rest of the night she avoids running into the couple.

_Nothing has changed my feeling_   
_Even if you hurt me, I want you here_

Okay, he really tried. He tried to forget his excessive love for the brunette, but that was unaffordable. Just by looking at him he yearns for the touch of his lips, to lose herself in his aroma, to possess his apollonian body and to ignite with unbridled passion. He wants to sleep next to him and wake up every morning looking at his beautiful brown eyes; to hear an "I love you" from his inviting lips.

Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be with the man he loves?

Dammit! Tell him why!

The door to the Sanctum opens, allowing Anthony to enter. The caramel-eyed one came with the aim of delivering his invitation to the long-awaited wedding of the year.

A stab hurts less.

"So Pepper and I decided to move the wedding forward." He comments with glee, clapping his hands and wandering through the site library. "Our wedding will be in two weeks and I am not interested in Voldemort and his Death Eaters causing a disturbance, you cannot miss my wedding."

Vincent just froze, processing that his lover would be married in two weeks. Anthony continued his talk of how amazing their wedding will be and did not notice how the sorcerer's face plunged into desolation and his heterochromatic eyes began to sting.

The dark-haired man wanted to invent an excuse for the genius to leave the Sanctum, he felt how his heart was breaking into millions of pieces and how his soul was being torn apart.

Despite the aforementioned, the doctor wants to hold him in his arms, begging him to stay forever.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Why can't you love me?_

_My heart explodes in pain_   
_How to keep it from breaking in me_

Stephen's head is hammered over and over again, he closes his eyes and tries to ignore the fucking pain. The fake smile is reflected on his lips and he invites the brunette to have a cup of his godly coffee. The inventor gladly agrees and before even moving an inch of his legs to accompany the former neurosurgeon to the kitchen, Stephen stops him, so he waits while the sorcerer heads to the kitchen.

Strange lets his tears cascade down his cheeks.

His heart twists painfully and he has trouble breathing normally. He leans his back against the counter and his sobs are the only echo in the room.

He doubts that his poor heart can be repaired.

_Accustomed these so much to love_   
_That you do not see it, I've never been like this_

Sadly, the genius already has people who give him a lot of love. Stephen came late into the tycoon's life.

He was not important to Tony. He was not the owner of his love and never would be.

Doctor Strange had never fallen in love to such a degree that he collapsed, fell to his knees on the ceramic floor and covered his mouth to silence his sobs.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't you see how I suffer for you?_

_If by chance_   
_You see me crying a little_   
_It's because I love you_

Obligatory he gets up and calms down to consecutively prepare the fucking coffee. His eyes burn from the salty drops and the damn headache just won't go away. Suddenly many images of multiple futures with the brunette attack his mind and hurt his heart even more. He slaps his hands against the kitchen island and totally ignores the immense damage to his nerves. More tears escape from his bicolor orbs, meanwhile, the fragments of a wonderful life with his beloved torment him.

_¡I love you! ¡I love you! ¡I love you!_

_And you will not see, what I offer you_   
_It's something unconditional, unconditional_

How come Tony has not realized his feelings!? Why can't he understand that he's the only one who can make him truly happy!? Why does that bitch Potts have to keep what's his!?

Yours.

Yours.

Yours.

Stephen blinks slowly and the Cloak of Levitation, which has remained still, swiftly moves away from its master. The magical relic gently slaps him on the shoulder and the sorcerer unexpectedly smiles.

But this smile is a bit gloomy and his stunning eyes darken.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

_You will lose yourself in my memories_   
_For making me cry_

The brunette was about to go in search of the doctor when the aforementioned entered the library with his cup of coffee. Strangely the Master of the Sanctum Sanctorum looked radiant and… happy? However, Stark ignored it and began to drink the hot liquid. The brunette frowned at a strange taste when he finished drinking. Tony's body froze and he hesitantly looked up to see Strange grinning at him. The whiskey-eyed one dropped the mug, splitting and scattering the china bits near his feet.

Edward walks in reverse, fearful of the way the sorcerer was watching him. His back crashes against the wall, his breath hitting as the dark-haired male advances in his direction, cradling his face gently with his scarred hands.

He cannot scream and cannot move.

Unexpectedly his head and chest begin to hurt. Close your eyelids tightly and when you open them you can see a color similar to pink, the eye effect lasts for a few moments and the brunette smiles tenderly.

"Stephen." He mutters warmly, reaching out his arms and stroking the magic user's hair. "My love."

"Yes." He vocalizes and affectionately places a kiss on the back of the billionaire's hand. "I'm your love."

The sorcerer proceeded to close the distance, catching the engineer's lips and reveling in the shudder of his body. They both moved their lips slowly, fully savoring his soft lips and losing themselves in the whirlpool of sensations. Stephen presses his pelvis against Tony's, causing the short man to groan and then takes the opportunity to insert his tongue into Tony's mouth.

At some point, Stephen transfers them to his bedroom through a portal.

The inventor's clothes fall to the floor and Stephen's robe keeps him company.

The shaking hands feel the tanned skin of the thighs, generating slight electrical currents down the chestnut's back. The doctor's lips go to the trouble of kissing and licking the genius brown nipples. Stephen watches proudly as his precious lover moans at the pleasant attentions on his part.

Anthony and he would be one and his emotion is overwhelming.

He spread the inventor's legs and carefully stepped between them. They kiss once more and a bottle of lubricant appears from the doctor's right hand; he smears the creamy substance on his fingers and ventures to prepare the engineer's hole.

Watch as your lover wiggles his hips, seeking more friction with his fingers. He finishes preparing it and then smears the lubricant on his dick and then lines it up against Tony's hole. The genius moans loudly as he has Stephen fully inside him, his legs rise up onto the jet's shoulders and the symphony of immodest moans echoes through the bedroom.

Strange is fascinated by his lover's psycheptic expression, he gasps loudly as he increases the speed of the thrusts, pleased that Tony's interior is completely imprisoning his long cock.

"Do you love me Tony?" He interrogates without stopping the fervent swing of passion.

"Yes. I love you, Stephen." He answers between gasps, rolling his eyes back as the glans hits his prostate.

"You are mine?" He leans over so he can ask the question close to your ear. Holding his hips fiercely and thrusting his erection into his plump ass.

"I'm yours, I'm yours..." He sighs and immediately his mouth and that of the former neurosurgeon join in a hot kiss.

The sorcerer's rationality has succumbed to his dark desires; using a love potion to have Tony Stark at his mercy. Even the mind of a man as powerful as he can be broken.

_**He loves me.** _

_**Now it's mine.** _

_**Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

And no one would take it away from him.


End file.
